


Home

by pinkvelvet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, The Last Jedi Spoilers, its just a short little diddy about how much rey loves finn, its just cos she was thinking about what went down with them for a second, most of this is commas and run on sentences, the rey and kylo tag isnt a ship thing, this is rushed and probably bad dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvelvet/pseuds/pinkvelvet
Summary: Hugging Finn felt like coming home for the first time.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven't written for this fandom since tfa and i deleted all of those fics because they were badly thought out, rushed and so sloppy i was embarrassed. so uhh enjoy this badly thought out, rushed, sloppy little oneshot lol. stormjedi is one of the best things to come out of star wars since the floating fruit, and rian johnson can eat my entire ass.
> 
> [here's my tumblr](jediphd.tumblr.co) for more rian johnson hate/star wars stuff

Hugging Finn had felt like finally coming home. 

 

Not the same coming home as when she would return to the AT-AT half-buried in the sands of Jakku after a hard day of climbing and squeezing and hacking away to get at anything that seemed even the slightest bit valuable. Not coming home like stepping foot on the hidden island, looking into Luke Skywalker’s eyes, and feeling some part of her she had never known was there stir deep in her chest. It wasn’t even the same coming home as when she stood on the  _ Falcon,  _ the feeling of freedom that came from being able to go wherever she wanted, mixed in with the ache she got whenever she thought of Han.

 

It was a different coming home all together. It was like feeling rain on her face for the first time in her life; a shock of cool ran through her, before excitement and pure  _ joy  _ set in. She had missed him so,  _ so  _ much. She hadn’t thought of him much when she was gone, because thinking of him lead to missing him, lead to wondering about his condition and if he was okay and-

 

Well, she  _ tried  _ not to think of him much while she was gone. She tried to focus, on her training with Luke, on trying to get him to come back with her. On her connection to Kylo Ren.

 

The conversations they would have, the feeling she got when talking with him was so  _ different  _ than what she felt with Finn. When they talked, she felt tense. She felt good in him, yes, and she wanted to pull that good to the surface. But to get to that good she had to tread through so much  _ evil _ . There was so much of it over the good. At times she thought he was  _ made  _ of it.

 

The first time they spoke, everything he had done came rushing up to the surface of her mind. Starkiller, and Han, and  _ Finn _ . She wanted to kill him; would have if she had to opportunity. But then they kept talking, and she thought that she would somehow be able to save him. That he deserved redemption.

 

She was wrong. She saw that now. She knew that what she felt through their connection was not a good man that needed saving, but an evil man that once could have been saved. He would never turn back to the light, he couldn’t. Part of her thought that he didn’t know what the light was. 

 

But Finn was so different- Finn  _ emitted  _ light. It poured out of him so strongly it was almost physical. Finn was good, she’s sure that he had always been good; even when had to do terrible, terrible things. When she thinks of all the times she and Finn had talked and touched, she doesn’t feel unsettled or scared. Those memories are filled with cautious delight at finally meeting someone she likes to be around, who likes to be around  _ her _ . 

 

Someone who  _ came back _ .

 

Finn came back for her, on Starkiller. He came back for her, and now she was coming back for him. She left Kylo on Snoke’s ship, though she now felt him here, knew he escaped. But what became of Kylo Ren wasn’t important.

 

What was important was that she came back to save Finn like he did for her, and that for the first time in  _ months _ they were together again, and he was running towards her, and she dropped the rocks and ran to meet him halfway, and when he embraced her-

 

It felt like finally coming  _ home _ .


End file.
